yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Prince John gets a wakeup call/Avoiding every danger to escape the castle
Here is how Prince John gets a wakeup call in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Suddenly, The clock begins the ring it was almost dawn. Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh, time's running out! Robin Hood: I'm hurrying, Mickey. I'm hurrying! When there are two bags of gold left, Robin grabbed and Prince John begins sucking his thumb while sleeping. Mickey Mouse: I'll get the last one. (tries getting the last bag of gold from Prince John while sleeping) Robin Hood: Now, let's get out of here. Just as Sir Hiss woke up, he saw Robin, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy getting away with the whole treasury. So, he ripped one bag dragging himself and Prince John as he woke up. Prince John: (whaling as he was being pulled) Guards, Guards, my gold! Just as the arrows were fired, Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy tried to avoid it while crossing as the rope pulls Prince John out of bed, into the bars and into the ground as he saw the people escaping with some bages of golds. Prince John: Oh, no, no, no! They're getting away with my gold! (closing the gate) Guards! Guards! To the jail! (as the rhinos charge) Rhinos, halt! Stop! Desist! (whaling as the rhinos charge through) Robin Hood: Everybody, this way! Mickey Mouse: Hurry! With the guards attacking, Robin, Mickey, Donald and Goofy protect the poor people from the guards. Donald Duck: Wait for me! (trying to avoid the arrows) As Little John release barrels of wine against the rhinos, everyone is onboard to safety. Robin Hood: That's all of them. Get going! At last, Robin opened the gate as Little John and the others make ready. Little John: This ain't no hayride. Let's move it outta here. Ho! Friar Tuck: On to Sherwood Forest! Mother Rabbit: Stop! My baby! Tagalong: Mama! Mama! Wait for me! Mickey Mouse: Oh my gosh, we gotta go help her! So, Robin and Mickey went back for her and trying to reach the gate. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Robin. We're almost there! But it was too late, the crocodile captain released the iron gate to close it. Sheriff of Nottingham: We got them now. Goofy: Mickey! Robin Hood: (as he pass Tagalong to Little John) Keep going. Don't worry about us. Mickey Mouse: We'll find our own way out. So, Robin and Mickey started avoiding the guards and out running the sheriff. Then, they avoid the spears the rhinos threw at them and the archers as they each ducked. As the Sheriff brings out the torch, Robin and Mickey tries to avoid the archers from shooting at them. Sheriff of Nottingham: This time, we got them for sure. Just as Robin and Mickey thought they were safer inside, Mickey was alerted. Mickey Mouse: Look out! With the torch having the castle on fire, Robin and Mickey fought their way up on top of the tower as it burns. Prince John: Shoot them! As the rest of their friends watched with Robin and Mickey's desperate time to escape. Robin Hood: Mickey, jump! So, they jumped right into the water surrounding the castle. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225